Resident Evil: End of the Line
by Jeff Conser
Summary: One month after Code Veronica, the end of Umbrella is near. But will they succeed? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue - Caught in the Act

Resident Evil

Resident Evil

End of the Line

I do not own any of the characters in this story, except the ones that I make up. All other characters are owned by Capcom.

This story takes place a month after the events in Code Veronica. Sorry about the lack of detail, but I'm pretty new to this. Let me know what you think.

Prologue

Lieutenant Mark Daniels stepped into the faintly lit room. At age 36, he was fairly short at only 5 foot 4, but what he lacked in size he made up with in smarts. That was probably why he was put in charge of the facility's security unit.

Even so, he still couldn't bare to report news to his boss. It wasn't that he was afraid, but rather that he was so mysterious. But perhaps that added a bit of fear into the air.

"Sir," He said, waiting for a second to make sure he was heard. "The ones you've been waiting for have arrived. Should we stop them?"  
  
From out of nowhere the voice came. "Yes, I'm aware of it. You may do what you wish with the two females, but bring the leader to me." The mysterious voice said, with an evil hint to his voice.

"Yes, sir." Mark said, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Once the man was gone, the room became completely dark again. "At last I shall have my revenge and nothing will stand in my way. What you think, isn't necessarily true." Turning toward the open window, the shadowed figure starting laughing maniacally. "Today will be your last day, Chris Redfield."

Pressing a button on his desk panel, he heard the confirming beep as he sent out his specimen. All it needed was some prey...


	2. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Resident Evil

Resident Evil

End of the Line

I do not own any of the characters in this story, except the ones that I make up. All other characters are owned by Capcom.

This story takes place a month after the events in Code Veronica. Sorry about the lack of detail, but I'm pretty new to this. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

"Claire, hurry!"

Claire Redfield, studying a computer screen, slowly turned the voice that called her name. It was her brother, Chris, who was standing about ten feet away. Standing next to him was Jill Valentine. They both looked frightened.

"Chris?" She paused, looking up at him. "What's the matter? I..." She was cut off as a bullet quickly whizzed by her left ear. "Oh shit!"

Rolling out of the way, she jumped to her feet and followed the other two. She could hear the faint sound of footsteps chasing after them.

"Why didn't you tell me we were caught?" Claire asked as she finally caught up. "I could've been killed."  
  
"What do you think I was trying to do?" Chris yelled out, trying to defend himself.

"Will you two relax." Jill said, interrupting the little family squabble before it could get worse. "Your just lucky those guards were bad shots. Here!" She pointed to a small air vent, while turning into a dead end.

Stopping, Jill pulled out a small knife. She started unscrewing the cover.

Voices could be heard in the nearby corridors. "They couldn't have gotten far. Continue searching and report back to me. Those spies won't escape."

"How'd they find out about us? I thought this plan was fool-proof." Claire asked, asked while watching Jill's back.

"We obviously weren't good enough," Chris replied, his handgun ready in case of an emergency.

"OK," Jill said as she lifted the ventilation cover out of place. "Let's get going." She helped Claire up and motioned for Chris to follow.

"You go, I'll watch your back." He said, moving toward the door.

"Chris, I..." She looked at him, his blue eyes staring right into hers. She knew she couldn't talk him out of it. It was in his nature to protect. "All right, but be careful. Don't get yourself killed." As she finished the thought, she climbed into the vent.

Chris watched Jill as she disappeared from site. "I won't..." He said, even though he knew she was out of hearing range.

"In here!" The familiar voice of the lead guard came though. "I thought I heard voices, they..."

Chris cut him off as he jumped out of the little hole and started shooting. He caught one of the guards in the arm, as he fell back screaming in pain.

"Get him! But don't kill him, the master wants him alive." The leader said, pointing toward Chris.

"The leader? What are you talking about?" Chris asked, not really expecting an answer. Running out into the corridor, he ducked as one of the guards jumped at him. He mentally calculated the odds. _Four of them, one of me. Could be worse..._ Chris thought to himself. Punching a nearby guard, he heard the faint sound of broken bone, as he broke his nose. It made his hand hurt like hell, but he sure wasn't going to complain.

"You fool, why do you even try?" The leader said, as he walked toward Chris. "You have no chance of stopping us. In fact, it's already too late." A smile crept across his face. "Which I'm sure your friends could easily attest to."  
  
Chris slowly lowered his gun, his expression quickly changing to fear. _Claire... Jill... No..._ The thoughts flew through his mind. "No," He whispered out loud.

"That's right, you're too late." Snapping his fingers, he turned and started walking away.

"What?" Chris said. Still in shock, he started after the man, but stopped. He could hear something, faint but growing louder. Almost like footsteps, but inhuman. Turning around, his worst fears were answered. But in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Darkness quickly engulfed him as he fell to the floor.

To be continued...


	3. An Uneasy Memory

Resident Evil

Resident Evil

End of the Line

I do not own any of the characters in this story, except the ones that I make up. All other characters are owned by Capcom.

This story takes place a month after the events in Code Veronica. Sorry about the lack of detail, but I'm pretty new to this. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

Claire worked her way through the air duct. The whole idea of sneaking around scared the shit out of her. She didn't mind plain out attacking Umbrella, but sneaking around? It wasn't exactly her style. Actually, if it were up to her she wouldn't even be doing this.

"Steve..." She whispered aloud, involuntarily. Steve Burnside, the boy she had met after being abducted and sent away to that island. The boy who had been used as a guinea pig by Alexia. The boy who died in her arms...

__

I'm glad I was able to meet you. I... I love you... Claire... His last words still rang in her head. If only she had been able to save him, then perhaps she wouldn't have to do this. But there was nothing she could do... nothing.

She fought back the tears as she noticed she was coming toward the end of the duct. Backing up a bit, she moved so she could get her feet in front of her. Kicking the cover off, she was surprised at how dark it had gotten. It was already sunset, meaning they had been in the building for nearly an hour.

As she crawled out, she took a deep breath. The fresh air of the European mountainside was something completely different to what she was used to.

"Are you going to move, or do you expect me to just sit here?" The voice of Jill Valentine came from inside the duct. Claire had almost forgotten she was behind her.

Moving to the side, Claire smiled. "Sorry." Watching Jill slip out, she felt something uneasy in the pit of her stomach. Something wrong...

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Jill asked, moving toward her.

"Chris..." Claire trailed off. She looked around, nearly pushing Jill away. "He's been in there to long. Why isn't he here?"

"Relax. He's just taking care of those guards back there. He knows what he's doing." She smiled. "Your brother's one resourceful individual."

Nodding, Claire slowly dropped her hand toward her holstered handgun. Even though she trusted Jill, there was still something wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"We better get back to Barry." Jill grabbed Claire's shoulder starting off. "It may've been a bust today, but there's always tomorrow." She paused. "Come on."

"Fine..."Claire started, turning toward Jill.

Suddenly, a faint noise passed by them. If it weren't already dead quiet, she may have missed it.

"What's wrong now? Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Jill said, a bit more impatiently.

Claire stood still, her eyes wide in horror. She knew the sound all to well. The footsteps flat and slow. As if stalking it's prey. Her breath slowed, and for the first time she realized just how cold it was.

"Claire...?" Jill walked toward her. "Are you OK?"

Claire could only mutter one word, softly and barely audible. "Run."

Grabbing on to Jill's arm she started off. It was all too familiar. The same thing that had happened all those months ago in Raccoon City. When the Tyrant had been following her and young Sherry all through the police precinct. But now it was here, and without the G-Virus.

"Claire!" Jill managed to scream while be dragged off. "We're going in the wrong direction!"

She cold barely hear the other woman, he fear slowly creeping up her. How could it be alive. She had killed it, watched it die. How the hell could it be alive!

Unless... it was a different Tyrant. Could Umbrella actually have an army of Tyrants? Just the thought of it was too much.

She stopped, nearly running into a fence. Her only exit, blocked off. She looked up, the top covered in barbed wire, nearly ten feet tall. There was no way they could climb it...

A gasp came behind her, from Jill.

Behind them, about twenty feet away, was the Tyrant. The very same Tyrant, trenchcoat and all. And it was coming toward them, gaining. 

"Claire? Let's move." Jill said, running past Claire. "Claire?" She looked at the younger girl, frozen. She had dropped her gun.

"Claire!" 

To be continued...


End file.
